canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Nitro VS Espio RR
1 sitzt Zuhause rum Du keepst es Realtalk und du beweist nur, dass ich Recht hatte Espio, was denkst du dir eigentlich eine Person zu beleidigen, die du nichtmal kennst? Ich habe Armin rausgebattlet, da hast du recht, ich sollte mich schämen und wenn ich jetzt Armin aus CS Blickwinkel gekickt hätte, könnte ich dich jetzt mit CS shippt, weil ihr beide zusammen passt Espio, ich habe die Speedstars aus konkreten Gründen verlassen denn wer möchte bitte bei Tina und Starla bleiben? aber hey, hauptsache jemanden ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, weil man mich feiert und meine Gang ist mein Leben, ohne Jackie und Nyx wäre ich so schei*e wie die Chaotix mein Vater hat meine Mutter verlassen und du machst dich drüber lustig ich wünschte mir nur es wäre dir passiert doch bei den Shinobis geht das ja anders, da wird ein beliebiger Mann rausgepickt und dann wird der einfach von der Bride gef*ckt, weil sonst niemand deine Mutter nimmt dann begann dein "Vater" Selbstmord, weil er dies nicht ertragen konnte der wäre viel lieber ein Raiju ich habe selber keinen Bock auf Lance und Wendy, wo war da der Diss? außer dass du ein Einzelkind bist, weil man deine Mutter nur einmal nimmt? und dann supportest du noch den Terror, willst dass ich an sowas sterbe du musst schon viel gelitten haben, um sowas zu werden ich bin im Achtel der schwächste sagte der Mann ohne Schwanz und würden wir beide zusammen ausgehen, würden die mich für den Mann halten meine früheren Freunde kenne ich nicht, da ich nur Jackie und Nyx hatte aber hey, ist okay bei Realtalk, denn da labert man nur Kacke und hey, dann kommt der geilste Part, wo ich nicht arbeite und ich Geld dank meiner Mutter bekomme doch hey, ich arbeite du Schei*faggot und zwar werde ich dank meiner Mutter Anwalt, aber ist klar, dass du keine Ahnung hast und du disst mich als Nvtte, obwohl du die Hoe deiner Mutter bist du Spast und dann kommt nach dem ersten Realtalkpart eine Charmy-Hook, sag mal, willst du mich seelisch zerstören? ich hätte mich da fast geritzt, so wie es sich bei Charmy-Hooks gehört ich bin schnell während Espio ein Reptil bleibt und niemals mich überholen wird und also bumst er ein Kissen, anstatt zum Shinobi zurückzugehen, weil er dann wenigstens was f*ckt du nennst mich Schei*tochter, obwohl du ein Schei*sohn bist da du statt bei den Shinobi zu bleiben bei den Chaotix geblieben bist ich mache Witze, das wissen Jackie und Nyx auch und du machst Witze über Vector und Charmy, also f*ckt das keinen, wenn überhaupt und der Rauch-Punch trifft mich nicht da ich schon lange wieder clean bin deine Mutter hat dich geboren, weil sie eine Nachfolgerin brauchte und ich muss ihr heute sagen, dass sie das auslaugte denn du warst männlich, bist du den Raiju-Style hattest und du wunderst dich heute noch, warum Constant Vigil dich kastriert hatte du kannst mich nicht anzeigen Shinobi, weil du keine Beweise für deine Thesen hast aber hey, ich habe welche, während du alkoholisiert dein Bier am Tresen zahlst wird gezeigt ich disse jeden, den ich kenne, wäre ne geile Line, wenn du es nicht selber tun würdest und du hast was erreicht Espio? wenn Lance XXX mit Candace hat, will nicht zusehen, denn es wäre so, als würde ich Pädophilie supporten und dann sagst du, ich werde nie XXX haben... du auf jeden Fall mit einem Dildo und ich nehme alle CS-Vergleiche zurück, denn sie hat mehr Niveau jeder der mit mir rumläuft ist dumm um zu peilen, dass ich kein XXX haben werde? was sind das für Line Espio, dein Name heißt jetzt "Eswillsterben" ich disse Endosomier, weil ich mit denen leider zu tun hatte und erst wenn ihr Schei*magen vor mir liegen würde, stehe ich in deren Schatten du bist bei den Chaotix und findest das auch noch geil eine Biene und ein Krokodil, heftiger Shit weil du sagtest, dass man nicht gut finden kann, weil ein es Tabu wäre doch du hast meinen Namen erwähnt und damit hast du keine Ahnung, wie man Tabu spielt und dein Outro war so schei*e, du supportest auch noch Selbstmord deine komplette Runde ist Selbstmord ich springe garantiert nicht runter und an einer Rauchvergiftung werde ich auch nicht sterben, komm mal runter du bist so peinlich Espio, dein Name reicht schon, um dich zu blamieren Kurzform von Espionage und du kannst nicht mal spionieren weil ich dich genug blamiert hatte kommt extra für dich ein Featuregast Outro Storm steht vor einer Klippe Du nennst dich Chaotixninja und du kannst nichtmal gegen Lightning gewinnen und Nitro mit Realtalk zu dissen ist erbärmlich, du tust hier nur peinlich verlieren "Evil must die, beware my Ninjapower", man merkt dass du dich geil fühlst und das zählt nicht, weil das Strike auch von sich denkt und du Endosomier geil findest Espio lernte das alles von seiner Bride und die ist whack Espio, mit deiner Hinrunde, du erntest was du säst... Kategorie:CCB 2016 Achtelfinale